


Hunted

by VicenteValtieri



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Hunted

“Another one of my crazy fans.” Thought Jeff. Probably wants a picture to continue the legend. “Hello, fanatical fangirl. Go to sleep…”  
“Oh, I’m not a fan. Not even close.” She turned her eyes on him and launched out with a roundhouse kick to the groin. “I’m a huntress.”  
Jeff was knocked back, laughing. “A huntress? Hunting me? How quaint.” He had survived others.  
“You would think so, wouldn’t you?” She was completely unafraid, the expression beneath the black hat was determination. “But then, you’ve never met a real threat.”  
“I haven’t now.” He slashed out with his knife and met armor beneath the leathers.  
She grabbed his wrist, and twisted sharply to the left. There was a series of sickening pops and cracks. He dropped the knife and the hand dangled, useless.  
It was her turn to attack and she did it with a long-bladed dagger. A hue and cry away from his own kitchen knives. He barely dodged out of the way, struggling out of her grip.  
“She’s serious!” He thought to himself. It had been sheer luck that he had used him non-dominant hand for his first attack.  
And she kept coming. Attack after attack, she could block. Blow for blow, she could match. Word for word, she was going to defeat him.  
For the first time in years, Jeff knew what fear was. He clutched his knife arm and tried to run, but she was just as fast as he was and caught up easily. She was going to win this.  
“Why are you doing this?” Jeff backed away, panting. “Why are you hunting me?”  
“I loathe you. I loathe the very idea of you.” She was coming closer. “I loathe people who take out their own hurts on others as if they have a right to dispense justice. I loathe you for what you do every day.” She had her tazer cocked and ready to deliver another blow and a knife in the other hand. “I loathe people who have power and use it for their own selfish gain. Immortality, pha.”  
Jeff continued to retreat slowly, trying to keep himself out of her range. “You can’t kill me. I’m too strong for you.”  
“I know I can’t kill you. But I can make it impossible for you to kill again.” She pulled the trigger and the tazer flashed out, taking him in the chest. “And who knows, that might kill you.”  
Jeff snarled and writhed. She took a moment to watch and then stepped out with her right foot, pinning his hand and crushing it. “Without hands, you can’t kill.” She ground the bones into pulp with her heel. Bending over, she brandished the blade. “Without eyes, you can’t hunt.”


End file.
